


Goddamnit, Gogeta

by TeamDamon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gogeta is out of control but there is a REASON for it, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but then, crack but with feelings and porn, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: Bulma’s face was bright red and her blue eyes comically huge as she stammered, “Veg - Goku? Who the hell are you? You’re not either one of them! Why are you -““You’re right,” he replied lowly, turning to face her fully. Her eyes immediately dropped down and grew even bigger. “I’m not Goku or Vegeta. I’m Gogeta.”As he came closer, unabashed and bold and gorgeous, Bulma forced her eyes back up to his and gasped, “Oh - they did the - the fusion thing again?”Gogeta nodded, stepping into her personal space and grinning as she stepped back, only to be crowded against the wall. He leaned his arm next to her head casually, looking her up and down like she was a particularly delectable dessert. “They wanted me to train, but I had other ideas. Now I’ve got an even better one.”—Or where Gogeta is a horny out of control bastard, unearths feelings Vegeta would rather keep buried, and changes everyone’s lives forever.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Gogeta/Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, finally finishing fics I started months ago! 😂 this has 4 chapters and isn’t nearly as long and wordy as most of my fics, and I wrote it just for fun and didn’t take it too seriously and I actually really like how it turned out lol. It’s already complete so no worries about updates not coming or taking forever! Hope you guys enjoy 😂

“No.”

“But Vegeta -“

“No, Kakarot.”

“But -“

“No.”

“B-“

“I said no.”

Goku sighed and put his hands together as if in prayer, his eyes huge and his entire expression that of an adorable puppy as he beseeched his friend. “Vegeta,  _ pleeease? _ It’s only 30 minutes!”

Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms tighter against his chest, turning his nose up haughtily. “The answer is no, Kakarot, and that’s final.”

“But think about it!” Goku pressed, taking a step closer to his friend. “What if an enemy comes along who’s too strong for not only us but even for  _ Gogeta _ ? We’d have to live with ourselves knowing we could have fused and trained as  _ him _ but didn’t because you just didn’t want to!”

Vegeta growled and turned to the younger man. “Do you have any idea how much I despise the very concept of fusion?! And that it had to be with you of all people? I’d rather die than ever share a body with you again!”

Goku appeared genuinely hurt by that comment, his face falling. “Seriously, Vegeta? Was it really  _ that _ bad?”

“ _ Yes _ it was  _ that _ bad! Of course it was!”

Goku’s eyes hardened and he planted his hands on his hips. “Well, Vegeta, all I have to say is that if we lose one day because we didn’t train, and people that we love die - including your Bulma and your children - it will be your fault for letting your pride get in the way of their well-being.”

Goku watched as Vegeta stood there glaring at him hard enough to drill a hole through a steel wall, neither man blinking as they stared each other down. But then Vegeta’s left eye twitched and the vein in his forehead began to bulge, and Goku had to suppress a smirk - he had him. 

—

Approximately ten minutes later, Gogeta opened his eyes and found himself standing alone in the gravity room. He took a deep breath and smirked as the power his glorious body contained rushed through his veins, his hands rising and clenching into fists as he chuckled and savored the feeling of being awoken again. But as that temporary rush subsided, his head cleared and he realized with no small amount of surprise that there was no enemy that had prompted his appearance this time. He looked left and then right, then tilted his head in slight confusion. He was alone in the gravity room, which is hardly the kind of situation he’d expect to awaken to. 

Then he laughed. “Training,” he mused, rolling his eyes and strolling towards the door. “As if I’d ever need such a thing.” He was  _ Gogeta _ , after all - the combined product of the two most powerful Saiyans the universe had ever seen. Why would he ever need to bother with something so quaint as  _ training _ ? 

No, he mused as he stepped out into the hallway and began heading in a direction fueled purely by instinct, he already had all the power he needed. He had far better things to do with his limited time in the world, and since there was no grave threat to deal with, he was going to take a bit of time for himself. 

_ First things first _ , he thought as he made his way into Vegeta and Bulma’s bedroom, making a beeline for the massive full length mirror that sat within it. Having not gotten a chance to get a good look at himself before, Gogeta decided there was no time like the present and stood before it, instantly smirking as he basked in all of his own glory. 

He chuckled lightly and turned to the left and then to the right, looking at himself from all angles. “Well well, aren’t you handsome,” he told his reflection as he reached up and ran a hand through his hair. In his opinion, Gogeta captured the very best features of the men who’d created him - a perfect combination of their coarse, spiky hair, Vegeta’s more defined cheekbones and Kakarot’s stronger jawline, Kakarot’s bulk but Vegeta’s grace, and…  _ hmm _ , he wondered as he eyed his own ass,  _ who had given him that? _

Maybe it was time to get a better look. He wasn’t much of a fan of the vest and pants, anyway - he had a better sense of style than the fusion technique seemed to, of that he was sure. 

First he dropped the vest down his shoulders and to the floor, letting his eyes trail over his now bare chest with a shameless smirk. His hands followed, palms sliding over his pecs and admiring their majesty, the contrast of the soft skin stretched tight over hard muscle. He lingered there for a moment before letting his hands move downwards, over chiseled abs and surprisingly sensitive sides -  _ which one of them was ticklish? _ \- before his fingertips grazed the top of his pants. 

He was quick to throw them off and step out of them, then his boots, and the only fabric that remained on his body were the black armbands on his wrists. At last he stood bare before the mirror, his dark eyes taking in his masculine form with a mixture of curiosity and  _ hunger _ , and another smirk tugged at his lips. 

He really didn’t care who gave him that perfect cock that was already stirring to life between muscled thighs, or whose length he inherited and whose girth - because at the end of the day it was his and only his, and  _ damn _ it was impressive. 

“Look at that,” he said lowly as he watched himself get hard purely from staring at and lightly touching himself. He ran a hand over his still-growing length and sucked in a light hiss, his fist wrapping lightly around it and giving a few gentle strokes as he sighed and enjoyed the low sparks of pleasure that shot through his body. 

_ Yeah _ , he decided as his free hand rose to tease at one of his nipples while his other slowly jerked himself off, this  _ way _ better than whatever training those Saiyans had in mind. He let out a soft groan and almost let his eyes fall shut until he gritted his teeth and narrowed his stare, unwilling to take his eyes off of himself for even a moment. 

Then he heard soft slippered footsteps behind him entering the room, and luckily for him it wasn’t one of the Saiyans’ children or in-laws. 

“Hey Vegeta, are you in here?” Bulma called out softly as she carried a laundry basket into her bedroom. “I thought you were training with Goku but the gravity room was empt-  _ oh my - what the hell?!” _

Laundry basket hitting the floor, Gogeta turned his head but didn’t bother dropping his hands as he smirked at Vegeta’s wife -  _ his _ wife, his brain reminded him. “Hello, Bulma,” he said casually, hand still moving up and down as if it were a totally normal thing for a man to do while staring at himself in a mirror in broad daylight. 

Bulma’s face was bright red and her blue eyes comically huge as she stammered, “Veg - Goku? Who the hell are you? You’re not either one of them! Why are you -“

“You’re right,” he replied lowly, finally letting go of his dick and turning to face her fully. Her eyes immediately dropped down and grew even bigger. “I’m not Goku or Vegeta. I’m Gogeta.”

As he came closer, unabashed and bold and gorgeous, Bulma forced her eyes back up to his and gasped, “Oh - they did the - the fusion thing again?”

Gogeta nodded, stepping into her personal space and grinning as she stepped back, only to be crowded against the wall. He leaned his arm next to her head casually, looking her up and down like she was a particularly delectable dessert. “They wanted me to train, but I had other ideas. Now I’ve got an even better one.”

He licked his lips and Bulma squeaked a little, her hands coming up to push him back but, when they landed on his chest, she ended up just groping him softly instead. “Um,” she stuttered, laughing nervously and squirming against the wall, “I, uh - I don’t think this is a good idea.”

His free hand rose to tuck a lock of aqua hair behind her ear, his head tilting as he hummed, “Why not?”

“Because,” she gulped, “I can hear a lot of Goku in your weird combined Goku and Vegeta voice and he’s - he’s - Chi Chi would kill me if she -“

“Why don’t you leave her to me,” Gogeta grinned, tilting up her chin with his fingers. “She’ll get a turn after you - how’s that sound?”

Before Bulma could give a flabbergasted response, Gogeta had kissed her long and deep and rendered her speechless. It didn’t take much to make her give in, he was happy to learn, her hands sliding into his hair and then over his shoulders and down his back and - ah, she bit his lip and he liked  _ that _ . He slid his tongue into her mouth and made her moan, his hands finding her hips and lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively as he plundered her mouth. She tasted so familiar, like home, and yet foreign somehow - it was fascinating, and he wanted more. 

“Veg - I mean, Gogeta - Kami this is so weird,” she gasped as he began trailing kisses down her neck. His fingers were busy undoing the front of her jeans and if she was going to protest, she seemed to lose all rational thought once his hand slid into her panties and found her already wet and wanting. She moaned as he bit at her neck and started rubbing at her, somehow knowing exactly what she liked and how to do it, and her sweet sounds were music to his ears. 

“You’re so wet, woman,” he growled into her ear, and she flushed  _ hard _ at hearing those words coming partially from  _ Goku’s _ voice. “Mm, I’m gonna fuck you right here against this wall.”

Bulma let out a string of expletives but only encouraged him as his free hand yanked up her shirt over her breasts, tugging at her bra until both spilled over the cups. His mouth descended quickly, his fingers working faster as he licked and sucked and propelled her towards an orgasm she couldn’t have resisted had she even tried. 

“That’s right,” Gogeta murmured as she began to tremble, her eyes closed and lips parted and cheeks flushed beautifully. “Come for me, Bulma.”

She whimpered and gave in, her pleasure just about to break over her and swallow her whole… until, at the worst possible moment, Gogeta suddenly split apart into Goku and Vegeta, the fusion’s thirty minutes of freedom officially up. 

Bulma hit the floor with a pained yelp, and Goku and Vegeta landed on their asses in front of her with equal expressions of utter bewilderment.  _ And _ they were both stark naked. 

Quickly yanking her shirt back down to cover herself, Bulma looked back and forth between her husband and friend and went pale. “What - you - oh, fuck.”

Vegeta looked down at himself, face burning hot as he took in his naked state, and then he looked at Goku. Goku was also blushing up a storm, all the way down to his belly, but he was also holding out his right hand and staring at it like it was the most terrifying thing he’d ever seen. Vegeta’s eyes zeroed in on it, and it all hit him like a runaway train when he saw the slickness shining on two of Goku’s fingers. 

Goku looked at Bulma, sheer panic written on his features, and then he slowly turned to peek at Vegeta. They stared at each other stupidly until Vegeta’s face contorted into an expression of pure and utter rage. 

Bulma gulped. Goku gulped. 

“Hey,” Goku giggled, reaching back to rub at the back of his head until he remembered what was on his fingers and stopping short. “Uh, hey buddy… so that was weird, huh?”

Vegeta, visibly trembling and clenching his teeth and generally resembling a pressure cooker about to blow, stared furiously at Goku until he finally snapped and powered up in a flash of blue light and let out a roar that shook the whole damn building. 

Goku cringed. “Oh crap.”

“ _ KAAAAKAAAAROOOOTTTTTT!!!!!” _


	2. Chapter 2

It was times like these that Bulma was thankful that she, at least, had a functional brain that continued to function during times of crisis or, as in this case, total weirdness. Though she got sick of being the only one to reliably possess working brain cells, she’d long ago accepted that it was her lot in life and there was just no two ways about it. 

And that was why, without hesitation, Bulma got up and marched over to her husband mid-battle cry and smacked him right on the top of his head. He immediately yelped in surprise and powered down, and Bulma refastened her jeans before planting her hands on her hips and looking down at him sternly. 

“Vegeta, you are in our  _ bedroom _ \- our baby is napping down the hall. No screaming and no destruction, got it? And as for you,” she glanced over at Goku before blushing and pointedly looking up at the ceiling, “for Kami’s sake, get some damn clothes on, both of you.”

Vegeta continued to glare at Goku and growl at him like a rabid dog barely being held back on a chain, but Goku quickly muttered a “yes Bulma” and scrambled away to look for clothes. 

“Here,” she sighed, reaching into the laundry basket she’d forgotten about and tossing a long bathrobe in Goku’s general direction without looking at him. “None of Vegeta’s clothes will fit you, so just take this.”

“ _ You _ ,” Vegeta growled as he got to his feet, still very naked and apparently not caring, “ _ touched my wife! _ ”

“Hey,” Goku protested after tying the bathrobe shut, holding up his palms in surrender. “I wasn’t planning on any of that happening! I wanted to train! I don’t want Bulma like that!”

“You expect me to believe that after what just happened?!” Vegeta shouted. 

“Well, yeah! I mean, Gogeta’s half you! It was definitely your half that wanted to do her!” Goku yelled back, and Bulma wrinkled her nose as she listened to the argument unfolding before her. 

“He’s also half you!” Vegeta roared back, veins in his face and neck desperately close to snapping. “And he sure as hell seemed 100% into it!”

“Okay, not to interrupt but,” Bulma chimed in, and Goku looked at her while Vegeta continued staring daggers at his rival. “What were you two - or  _ Gogeta, whatever  _ \- even doing when I walked in? He was just standing there in front of the mirror watching himself jerk off.”

Goku opened his mouth to answer, then blushed and snapped it shut. He turned to Vegeta nervously but Vegeta was in his own little world of rage, undoubtedly imagining slowly and painfully dismembering Goku, and that was when Bulma saw something surprising happen. Goku’s eyes trailed down Vegeta’s naked body and an unmistakable flash of  _ hunger _ passed through his gaze before he blushed harder and looked away. 

Huh, Bulma thought. Maybe that wasn’t so surprising after all, actually. 

“You’re dead,” Vegeta seethed at Goku. “I am going to enjoy finally putting you in the ground, you low class trash.”

Bulma rolled her eyes at the empty threat but Goku literally squirmed where he stood and waved vaguely in Vegeta’s direction and muttered, “Can you put some clothes on?”

And it was in that moment that Vegeta finally fully realized that he was, in fact, naked. He looked down and his face caught fire, and Bulma sighed as she tossed a shirt and pants at him. He covered himself with the garments and turned around, hurriedly yanking them on while cursing quite colorfully under his breath, and Bulma was amused by her husband’s modesty for roughly the thousandth time in her life. It also served as proof that Gogeta’s shamelessness was certainly not from Vegeta, though his arrogance almost definitely was, and when you put those two things together and added what seemed to be a giant dose of horniness to the mix - well, what happened sort of made sense. 

Goku and Vegeta were definitely a dangerous combination, Bulma mused, and not just to their potential enemies. She wasn’t even safe in her own house! 

…. Not that she was complaining.  _ Oh no.  _ In fact - 

“Yeah, so uh,” Goku began awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other, “I should probably get home. It’s getting late and I don’t wanna miss dinner, so -“

Vegeta, now finally fully clothed, whipped around and jabbed a finger in Goku’s direction. “You are going nowhere, Kakarot! Not until I’m through with you!”

“But Chi-Chi told me to get back before dark, and -“

Bulma’s stomach suddenly sank. “Oh no. Chi-Chi.”

Both men turned to look at her in equal confusion. “What about her?” Goku asked innocently, and Bulma didn’t bother to stifle her groan. 

“She’s your wife, Goku, and I don’t think she’s gonna be very happy when she finds out what happened here.”

“Why does the woman need to know?” Vegeta asked, as if it were obvious. “She’ll know nothing if nobody tells her.”

“Yeah,” Goku nodded vigorously, “I agree with Vegeta.”

“Shut up, clown!” Vegeta hissed back, and Bulma closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. 

“Okay, listen - Goku is the world’s worst liar,” she pointed out. “He’ll confess so fast it won’t even be funny. One look from her and he’ll unravel like a ball of yarn. So even if we were going to do something horrible and unforgivable like keep her in the dark, it would just backfire anyway.”

Vegeta growled in frustration and crossed his arms, looking away as Goku continued to fidget where he stood. “Okay, well then, um… I’m out of ideas.”

“Of course you are,” Bulma replied flatly. “It’s pretty simple. We go over there to your house and explain.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened and snapped back to Bulma. “All three of us?! Why should I have to go? That woman isn’t my problem.”

“Maybe not, but guess what,  _ honey _ \- we all played a part in this. Gogeta is equal parts you and Goku so you’re both to blame, and so am I because I let it happen.” Now it was her turn to blush a little and shift on her feet. “So. It’s our problem, all three of us.”

Vegeta  _ hmphed _ , and Goku bit his lip as he stared at the floor worriedly. Bulma sighed and slumped her shoulders a bit as she remarked, “All of this and I didn’t even get an orgasm out of it. What a damn waste.”

Vegeta’s face went up in flames again. “Must you be so  _ vulgar _ , woman?!”

“Oh, give me a break, Mr. Let Me Stare At Myself in The Mirror and Jerk Off,” she shot back, and he paled before turning around entirely to avoid her gaze. “None of this would have happened if your little fusion boy would have kept his pants on.”

“I just wanted to train,” Goku muttered dejectedly, letting out a long sigh. “I didn’t think anything like this would happen. I’m sorry, Bulma.”

“I’m sorry too,” Bulma replied softly, unable to stay mad at him when he had  _ that _ sad face. “Like I said, it’s on all three of us.”

A moment of silence fell upon them, and Vegeta was the one to break it when he turned around and said with an expression of steely determination, “Well, what are we waiting for? If we must deal with Kakarot’s woman then let’s get it over with.”

Goku was quite clearly unenthusiastic about the idea, but Bulma nodded and replied, “I agree. Let me ask my mom to watch the kids and then we can go.”

Vegeta nodded curtly, and Goku began to visibly sweat. Bulma sighed and turned to walk out of the room, wondering why these things had to happen to  _ her _ and why they couldn’t at least be worth her while. 

Vegeta was  _ totally _ gonna make it up to her later, she decided, if he knew what was good for him. 

—

The trio instant transmissioned to Mt. Paozu only moments later, and Bulma opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of Goku’s kitchen. Chi-Chi didn’t even blink at Goku’s sudden arrival, turning from the stove that she was working at with a smile and saying, “Oh good, you’re back, I need you to get Goten and -“

Chi-Chi froze when she saw Goku dressed in a bathrobe and flanked by a very rattled looking Vegeta and exasperated Bulma. “Oh, I wasn’t expecting company. Goku why are you dressed like that?”

Goku giggled nervously and his hand flew to the back of his head. “Oh well, you see, haha, it’s kind of a funny story, uh -“

“No it’s not,” Bulma sighed, stepping forward and taking charge before Goku could make the situation any more awkward. “Chi-Chi, is Goten here?”

Chi-Chi shook her head. “No, he’s out with Trunks.”

“Okay good. Listen, something weird happened today and you’re not gonna like it, but you have a right to know.”

Chi-Chi braced herself and frowned worriedly, clutching her spatula to her chest. “Oh no - is it some new monster? Or - Goku, don’t tell me you put our universe in danger again!”

“Nothing like that,” Bulma reassured her. “Earlier today Goku convinced Vegeta to fuse with him so that they could train as Gogeta.”

Chi-Chi blinked. “Oh. Okay.”

“But,” Bulma sighed, “I guess Gogeta wasn’t interested in training. I found him in my bedroom standing in front of my mirror getting handsy with himself.”

Chi-Chi’s worried expression became one of sheer confusion, and Goku began squirming again while Vegeta merely crossed his arms tighter across his chest and glared murderously at the floor. 

Bulma cleared her throat and forced herself to keep going. “Then I walked in, and, um… he… sort of came on to me, and I definitely said that he shouldn’t but he kissed me and one thing led to another and… we didn’t have sex,” she quickly clarified, “but there was some… activity. Then he split apart into Goku and Vegeta and it was over.”

Absorbing this absurd tale, Chi-Chi stared at Bulma silently and then flickered her eyes slowly to her husband and Vegeta. 

“It wasn’t me!” Goku quickly assured her. “I’m only half of Gogeta, you know, so it’s not like I’m in control of what he does! I swear I just wanted to train, you have to believe me!”

Vegeta scoffed quietly but Bulma nodded. “I’m pretty sure he’s telling the truth.”

Chi-Chi watched them all wordlessly for a moment longer, then calmly turned around and turned off the stove and set down the spatula. She crossed her arms after she turned back to face them, taking a deep breath and finally speaking. “So. Our husbands fused into one body and tried to have sex with you?”

Bulma grimaced. “Essentially, yes.” Suddenly remembering one part of the strange encounter, Bulma quickly added, “I told Gogeta that we shouldn’t do it because of you, because Goku has a wife and it wouldn’t be right, and he said that you could have a turn after me as if that would solve everything.”

Chi-Chi’s brows quirked, and Goku was so visibly and painfully nervous he resembled a small child in desperate need of a bathroom. But then, to everyone’s astonishment, Chi-Chi  _ smiled _ . And it was kind of terrifying. 

“Well,” she shrugged, “that sounds reasonable to me.”

All three pairs of eyes widened and snapped to Chi-Chi instantly. 

“ _ What?!” _ Goku and Vegeta barked in unison. 

“You heard me,” Chi-Chi grinned. “If you three want to make it up to me and earn my forgiveness, I’d say a turn of my own is in order.”

Goku’s jaw hit the floor but Vegeta’s face turned tomato red as he exclaimed, “That would require us fusing again and I will never again let that happen! This was the last time and I would rather die than change my mind!”

Chi-Chi’s expression twisted into one of fury and she didn’t hesitate to step closer and yell right back at Vegeta, “Then I guess you’ll have to put your money where your mouth is and drop dead, because I’m not giving you a choice!”

Vegeta growled. “And just how do you plan on making me, woman? I’d like to see you try!”

“I bet you would, you sadistic little -“

“Okay,” Goku giggled uncomfortably high-pitched, grabbing his wife by her shoulders and pulling her away while Bulma did the same to Vegeta. “Let’s not get carried away. I’m sure we can sit down and work this out -“

“There’s only one way to work this out!” Chi-Chi shouted, struggling against Goku’s grip. “Either I get my turn or -“

“Or what, you blasted harpy?!” Vegeta shouted back. “I am Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans, and you cannot bend me to your will! I will  _ never _ fuse with Kakarot again!”

—

_ 20 minutes later _

“I cannot believe I am fusing with Kakarot again.”

Bulma smiled and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, then patted his shoulder and said, “Hey, listen, there’s worse things to do than fuse into a sexy powerful warrior and get it on with a milf.”

Vegeta stared at her as if she was absolutely insane. “Are you out of your mind?!”

“Oh, relax,” Bulma chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself in there.”

Vegeta shifted on his feet and glanced uncomfortably towards Chi-Chi, who was sitting quietly on a sofa while they waited for Goku to get out of the bathroom so the fusion could happen. Then he turned back to Bulma and whispered through gritted teeth, “I want you there too.”

“Oh,” she smiled, for some reason surprised to hear that. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Vegeta hissed. “At least then it’ll be bearable.”

Bulma paused and furrowed her brows. “Vegeta, is this really  _ that _ bad for you? Because if you truly don’t want to you can say no. Whatever she says, she can’t  _ actually _ make you fuse with Goku and fuck her.”

Vegeta flushed at her choice of words but sighed, his shoulders slouching by just a fraction. “It’s not the sex, it’s the fusion,” he admitted. “Sharing a body with that clown is…”

Bulma frowned, and both of them shifted their gazes towards the newly returned Goku as he stepped into the living room. But Bulma quickly looked back to Vegeta and watched as the glare he leveled at Goku slowly became something less menacing and more…  _ well… _ kind of  _ longing _ . It was only there for a tiny fraction of a second but she saw it, and it was remarkably similar to the hungry look she’d seen Goku give him earlier. 

_ Oh hell _ . This explained so very much. 

“Okay,” Goku said cheerfully but nervously, shooting Vegeta a timid smile. “I’m ready when you are, Vegeta.”

Vegeta snarled but replied, “My woman joins in or it doesn’t happen at all.”

Chi-Chi shrugged. “That’s fine. Only fair, I suppose.”

Bulma could have pretended that she wasn’t rather intrigued by the idea of a threesome with Gogeta and Chi-Chi, but she’d never been much of a fan of lying to herself. She grinned, “All right boys. What are you waiting for?”

Goku took a deep breath and started stretching as if preparing for a fight, and Vegeta merely glowered even more and shot Bulma the dirtiest look he could manage. Bulma only winked at him. 

Chi-Chi appeared to be on the edge of her seat with anticipation, and Bulma blinked in surprise at her eager expression. She’d expected her to be shyer, but maybe that had been foolish of her. 

“Okay. Now or never,” Goku decided, getting into position. “Ready, buddy?”

Vegeta scowled but followed suit. “Whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

And as their husbands danced into one being, Bulma and Chi-Chi shared a quietly excited wordless look. Then the house filled with blinding light, and they blocked their eyes from it until it faded and allowed them to peek over their arms. 

There stood Gogeta, cocky expression on his annoyingly pretty face as he grinned at his women and said, “Well, well… looks like it’s my lucky day.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost uploaded the 4th and final chapter instead by mistake 😳 anyway, thank you guys for the positive response and all the kudos!! Have Gogeta showing his wives some love 😂

Chi-Chi’s bravado, Bulma noted, faded a bit once the reality of the situation came crashing down on her through the lusty stare of the fused warrior standing before them. 

“Hmm,” Gogeta hummed, cracking his neck and shifting his gaze between the beautiful wives of his creators, lips upturned in a maddening smirk. “Thirty minutes goes by quick, so what do you say we cut to the chase?”

Bulma glanced at Chi-Chi and watched her gulp loudly. “Um… so… you’re Gogeta?”

“The one and only,” he grinned, sauntering their way. “And I hear you’re eager for a turn with me.”

Chi-Chi blushed and looked down, biting her lip. “W-well, it’s only fair.”

Gogeta stepped in front of the women, shooting Bulma a pointed grin before turning to Chi-Chi and lifting up her chin with a finger. “No time to be shy, Chi. You want me or not?”

Chi-Chi shivered but looked him in the eyes and squared her shoulders, her expression shifting from shy to determined and a touch playful. “Yes I do.”

Gogeta grinned, then leaned forward and scooped up each woman in one arm, tossing them over his shoulders and marching them into the bedroom. Bulma caught Chi-Chi’s eyes as they hung on and giggled, and she knew then that they were in for one hell of a ride. 

After tossing the women down on the bed that Chi-Chi shared with Goku, Gogeta straightened and wasted no time in throwing off his clothes. “So,” he asked casually, dropping his pants and smirking when Chi-Chi’s eyes fell to his already semi-hard dick and widened. “Any requests for how this is gonna go?”

Chi-Chi was seemingly hypnotized by Gogeta’s naked body, and Bulma chuckled at her stunned silence before standing up to shed her own clothes. “Well, I want the orgasm I got cheated out of when the last fusion wore out.”

“How rude of my creators to not finish you off for me,” Gogeta replied, licking his lips as her body was bared to him. “I’ll take care of you, woman, don’t worry.” Then he turned his eyes back to Chi-Chi. “And you, beautiful?”

Chi-Chi flushed deeper and blinked as her big brown eyes flickered up to the darker ones fixed upon her. “I… what?”

Gogeta chuckled. “I know what you want. You haven’t been able to look away from it.” He then stepped directly in front of Chi-Chi and leaned down, cupping her jaw in his big powerful hand before ghosting a kiss across her lips. “Relax. I’ll give you everything you need.”

Chi-Chi nodded, her breath coming shakily as Gogeta began slowly kissing along her jaw and then her neck. Meanwhile, now fully undressed, Bulma quietly slid behind the other woman and started gently taking her hair down and getting her clothes off next. Chi-Chi didn’t mind the assistance, more than happily to let Bulma help and just sit back and enjoy Gogeta’s attentions while she had them. 

Once Chi Chi was fully naked, Gogeta dropped to his knees before her and gave her a lusty smirk. Bulma was still behind her, rubbing Chi-Chi’s arms gently, and Gogeta eyed them and purred, “Mmm… my women naked together. I’ve never seen anything hotter.”

Chi-Chi blushed deeply but Bulma grinned, wrapping her arms around Chi-Chi’s middle and hugging her, pressing her breasts to the brunette’s back. “Hey, Chi-Chi,” she whispered, “wanna give him a show?”

“A what?”

Gogeta was kissing up Chi-Chi’s inner thighs now, nipping and licking and making her shudder with anticipation, and Bulma whispered back, “Just some kissing and touching. Is that okay?”

“I - okay,” Chi-Chi nodded, her senses already on overload and mind open to whatever new pleasures were available to her during this strange encounter. 

Bulma grinned and let her hands rise up to cup Chi-Chi’s breasts, leaning in and kissing her neck as Gogeta looked up and groaned. His right hand slid to Chi-Chi’s core, fingers teasing her clit as he watched Bulma squeeze her flesh and play with her nipples, and Chi-Chi let out a loud moan that made Gogeta chuckle darkly. “That’s right, Chi, don’t hold back. We feel good, don’t we?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Chi-Chi sighed, turning her head towards Bulma and moaning when the older woman kissed her lips. Gogeta watched them for a moment, licking his lips and soaking up the enticing sight before leaning in and taking a long lick of her wetness. Her entire body jolted with pleasure, and he groaned hungrily as he dove in fully and buried his face against her. 

“Oh,  _ Kami _ ,” Chi-Chi gasped, breaking her and Bulma’s kiss to look down and watch as the fusion of their husbands devoured her like a gourmet meal. To her, it felt intensely familiar and foreign at the same time - Gogeta had all of Goku’s passion and enthusiasm but was using Vegeta’s oral skills and techniques, which were very different from Goku’s. They were also  _ excellent _ , and between Gogeta’s tireless tongue and Bulma’s wandering hands and lips, it felt like no time at all had passed before Chi-Chi was crying out and shaking as she came long and hard. 

“Fucking delicious,” Gogeta murmured, panting softly as he pulled away and wiped at his face. He eyed Chi-Chi’s limp, sated form with a proud smirk, and then his eyes locked with Bulma. He ran a finger through Chi-Chi’s gushing arousal and then offered it up to Bulma, asking, “Want a taste, woman?”

She quirked a brow at him but accepted all the same, happily sucking his finger into her mouth and licking off every trace of the other woman, humming, “You  _ do _ taste good, Chi-Chi.”

Chi-Chi barely had time to react, as Gogeta wasted no time in standing up and picking the brunette up as he went. He then eased them down into the bed, placing Chi-Chi on his lap and lying back with an ever-present smirk as he declared, “I’m all yours, ladies. Take what you want.”

Chi-Chi blinked and watched Bulma grin and not hesitate even a second to jump in, climbing on Gogeta’s broad chest and telling her, “You take his cock and I’ll take his face.”

Chi-Chi stared with wide eyes as Bulma eased herself into place facing Chi-Chi, Gogeta’s hands on her thighs as she lowered herself down to his mouth. He pulled her closer and groaned happily as he tasted her, and Bulma sighed and smiled. Chi-Chi watched shamelessly, entranced by the sight before her until Bulma giggled and reached forward, touching her leg. 

“Remember, Chi-Chi, he’s on the clock,” she grinned. “Better fuck him while you can.”

Oh,  _ right _ . Chi-Chi flushed and looked down, taking Gogeta’s cock in her hand and stroking as she marveled, “He’s so…  _ big _ .”

“I think he’s got -  _ ooh _ \- Vegeta’s girth and Goku’s -  _ ah, fuck _ ,” Bulma moaned, eyes rolling back as she started to grind on Gogeta’s face. “Length.”

It was a strange concept, especially for a woman like Chi-Chi who’d never slept with anyone other than her husband, but the need within her outweighed her propriety. She rose up and placed him at her slick entrance, taking a deep breath and letting it go before slowly sinking down over him. 

Gogeta gasped softly and pulled away from Bulma, lifting her up just enough to peek down at the brunette on his lap. “You feel amazing, Chi,” he murmured, and Chi-Chi bit her lip and gave him a small smile. It was so strange to hear those words coming partially from  _ Vegeta’s _ voice, but also incredibly thrilling. 

Then Gogeta pulled Bulma back down on his face, and as Chi-Chi began to rock up and down, the three -  _ four? - _ of them fell into a rhythm that came surprisingly natural. Bulma enjoyed watching Chi-Chi, usually so prim and proper, undone and bouncing on that impressive cock, and Chi-Chi moaned appreciatively when Bulma leaned forward to kiss and suck on her nipples, her hand going to Chi-Chi’s clit to speed along her release. 

Bulma’s orgasm came first, soaking Gogeta’s mouth and chin as she shook and gushed, and he drank it all up with a hungry groan. Then, after carefully easing off of his face, Bulma took a few seconds to catch her breath and then decided to slip behind Chi-Chi. Gogeta watched Chi-Chi ride him hard, her moans growing louder as Bulma’s fingers expertly pleasured her and her mouth sucked light bruises into her neck, and then as he grew closer, he grabbed Chi-Chi’s hips and began moving her up and down at a brutal pace that had her nearly screaming. 

“That’s right, woman, come for me,” he demanded, and she had no choice but to obey. She threw her head back and squeezed around him hard as her orgasm overtook her, and Gogeta gritted his teeth and let out a  _ roar _ as he followed her over the edge. Bulma watched it all unfold with her bottom lip caught between her teeth, positive that she’d never seen anything quite  _ that _ hot before in her life. 

When it was over and the last wave of pleasure had ebbed away, Chi-Chi carefully lifted herself off of Gogeta’s dick and all but collapsed on the bed at his side, breathing hard and clearly exhausted. Bulma grinned and laid at Gogeta’s other side, stealing another kiss from him as he wrapped an arm around each woman and groaned contentedly. 

“My creators are lucky men,” he mused. 

“They sure are,” Bulma agreed with a smile, “but me and Chi-Chi are pretty lucky too.”

“I feel like I could sleep all day after that,” Chi-Chi sighed, eyes closed and a small shy smile on her lips. 

“A nap would be nice,” Gogeta hummed, closing his eyes. Bulma watched him curiously and wondered just how much time was left on his clock. 

She got her answer about two minutes later, when the fusion came to an abrupt end. The force of it knocked both Bulma and Chi-Chi to the floor, the former squeaking in surprise and the latter groaning in pain thanks to her head bonking the corner of the nightstand. Bulma recovered first, sitting up and looking at the bed and instantly gasping and freezing. 

Once again, Goku and Vegeta were naked - just where did their clothes even  _ go? _ was it like socks getting lost in the dryer? - but that wasn’t what shocked Bulma. This time when they came apart, it happened to be on top of one another - Vegeta on his back and Goku lying on top of him, both men wide-eyed and staring at each other in a stupor. 

Bulma ran her eyes down their bodies. Everything was touching -  _ everything _ \- and when she looked back to their faces, Vegeta was beet red and Goku was…  _ smiling _ . 

It was a nervous but tender smile, and Goku murmured, “Hey, Vegeta.”

Bulma watched Vegeta blink, and she instantly recognized the glint of panic in his eyes the moment it surfaced. She wasn’t surprised, then, when Vegeta punched Goku through the ceiling and brought the moment to a sudden and definitive end. 

Vegeta then flew away at breakneck speed, and Bulma groaned. Chi-Chi sat up, rubbing her head and asking, “What just  _ happened _ ?”

“Our husbands have some… feelings they need to work out,” Bulma replied. “So this should go  _ great _ .”

Chi-Chi groaned and slumped. “Oh yeah, that should go  _ real _ smoothly.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here’s the conclusion of this silly lil story 😂 I might add a sequel of some kind one of these days, let me know if any of you would be interested! Thanks for reading 😊💜

Vegeta flew to Capsule Corp and threw himself into the shower so fast he might as well have teleported there. But as nice and relaxing as the scalding hot spray of the water usually was, it did nothing to assuage the panic and fear coursing through his veins following his and Kakarot’s latest fusion. 

Everything had been  _ fine _ until they split apart. Really, despite all of his grumbling, he had no true objections to how any of the day had gone - the part of him that stayed conscious during fusion had  _ quite _ enjoyed that last round - but “waking up” from the fusion naked with an equally naked Kakarot on top of him was just… too much. 

And the way that Kakarot had smiled at him and said his name… Vegeta shuddered and closed his eyes, dropping his head and letting the water cascade into his hair and down his face. This was the absolute  _ last _ thing he needed to deal with. 

It was bad enough dealing with the inherent intimacy of fusion and all the leftover effects, none of which were things he wanted to acknowledge even existed, but  _ this _ was  _ ridiculous _ . Some things were just better off dead and buried, shoved down so deep that nobody could ever find them or even know about them, but that got harder and harder the more times they fused. He wondered if Kakarot  _ knew _ now, and if that was why he’d acted that way when they’d come apart. 

A shiver of panic raced down his spine. He couldn’t think of a single worse possibility. 

A few moments later, once he was clean and had given up on the shower helping ease his mood, he shut the water off and stepped out to dry off and continue his inner meltdown. He moved on autopilot, scrubbing a towel over his upper body first before wrapping it around his waist and grabbing another to dry his hair. He was working the cloth through his mane when he opened the bathroom door and stepped into his bedroom, at which point he walked directly to a massive wall of muscle and let out the most undignified shriek of his entire life. 

“Kakarot!” Vegeta shouted, jumping back and staring in horror at the nearly naked man standing before him. All he had on was a terribly tight pair of black boxer briefs, and he was just giggling and holding the back of his head like he always did when he was flustered. “What the  _ fuck _ are you doing here?”

“Well, I came to apologize but now I’m thinking I probably made it worse,” he admitted on a nervous giggle. 

“Where are your clothes?!” Vegeta demanded, unable to think straight or at all, if he was being honest.

“I came straight here from home,” Kakarot shrugged. “Chi-Chi made me at least put underwear on before I went after you.”

Vegeta dropped the towel he’d been using on his hair and balled his hands into fists. “And why did you come after me?! Did I not make it clear enough that I wanted to be alone?”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Kakarot said softly. “But I think we really need to talk, ‘Geta.”

“Don’t call me that!” Vegeta snapped automatically. “And we have nothing to talk about, leave me alone.” He then turned around dramatically and crossed his arms, nose in the air, ending the conversation with a flourish. 

Kakarot, of course, wasn’t having any of that. 

“Yeah, we do, Vegeta,” he said, taking a step closer. “And you know it as well as I do. I  _ know _ you feel it too. We can’t hide anything from each other when we’re fused.”

Vegeta’s eyes popped open, panic clawing at his gut again. “... I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know, at first I didn’t understand why Gogeta was so… horny,” Kakarot admitted, and something about the way he said it made Vegeta shiver. “But I think I do now. This…  _ thing _ between us that we never talk about it, this… tension. That’s how it manifested in him.”

Vegeta whipped around and glared at the other man,  _ hard _ . “Are you out of your mind, Kakarot?”

Kakarot chuckled, eyes roaming boldly over Vegeta’s nearly-naked body. “No, I think for once I’m thinking pretty clearly.”

Vegeta flushed brightly under Kakarot’s words and his gaze, eyes widening fractionally as Kakarot stepped closer to him. “Stay back, clown.”

“Vegeta, come on - you know how fusion works by now,” Kakarot said quietly, invading his space and making Vegeta step back. “I wasn’t sure the first few times but after this last time I  _ know _ . I know you want me the way that I want you, Vegeta.”

“I want nothing to do with you,” Vegeta lied, backing up and startling when he hit a wall. Kakarot wasted no time in trapping him there, both hands resting against the wall on either side of his shoulders and caging him in. “Get away from me before I blast a hole through your chest.”

“You don’t wanna hurt me,” Kakarot murmured, inching closer and closer until Vegeta could, to his alarm, feel his breath on his lips. “At least not like that.”

And fucking damn it all to hell but he was  _ right _ . Vegeta glared at him, panting slightly even though they weren’t even touching, and loathe as he was to admit it his body was responding  _ everywhere _ to Kakarot’s proximity. 

“And what do I want, Kakarot?” Vegeta asked, voice coming out far more breathy than he would have liked. 

Kakarot grinned, eyes flitting to Vegeta’s lips. “You want to touch me. Kiss me,” he leaned closer. “ _ Fuck _ me.”

Hearing Kakarot speak so vulgarly was the nail in Vegeta’s proverbial coffin. Vegeta closed the negligible distance remaining between them, kissing Kakarot so hard it would have bruised a mere human’s lips, and immediately there was a groan against his mouth and a rough hand sliding into his hair. They kissed like they fought, furiously with nothing held back, and all of the panic and angst that Vegeta had been feeling before quieted down and drained from him with each new brush of their lips. 

“See,” Kakarot grinned the first time they broke for air, “told ya.”

“Shut up, idiot,” Vegeta growled, pulling him back into another kiss, and this time Kakarot’s hands got a  _ lot _ bolder. Their tongues tangled hotly as Kakarot slid his palms down Vegeta’s bare chest, then to his sides and down his back, seemingly greedy for any flesh he could find. Then with a low growl, he ripped Vegeta’s towel away and suddenly he was fully naked and breaking away with an indignant, “Hey!”

“Calm down,” Kakarot chuckled, looking down and taking in the sight of him, licking his lips at what he saw. “Can’t touch you properly if you’re not naked.” 

Then Vegeta gasped as that large, rough hand wrapped around his already rock-hard cock and started stroking. He shivered and looked down, watching Kakarot touch him and hardly even believing what he was seeing. It was surreal and amazing and so hot he had to grit his teeth and close his eyes, afraid he might come embarrassingly fast if he didn’t. 

Kakarot’s lips moved to his neck, kissing hungrily as Vegeta bit back a moan and dropped his head back against the wall. He felt sharp teeth graze his throat, reveling in all the warring sensations and letting out a humiliating noise of despair when that hand and mouth both left him. 

“C’mere,” Kakarot groaned, eyes glazed over with a heat that Vegeta had never seen in him before. Before he could protest, Kakarot had lifted him up by his hips and flung his legs over Kakarot’s shoulders, pressing him to the wall in the most vulnerable and unexpected position Vegeta could have imagined, with Vegeta’s cock pointing directly in Kakarot’s face. 

“ _ What the _ \- Kakarot, what the hell are you -  _ oh _ .”

Kakarot swallowed him down to the root, and Vegeta felt like he had exploded into flame. Having no idea how Kakarot even know how to  _ do _ that, Vegeta could do nothing but hold on to Kakarot’s hair and use it to balance himself as Kakarot worked his mouth up and down his dick, hands on Vegeta’s thighs and eyes shut tight. He wasn’t as skilled or precise at this as Bulma was, Vegeta noted, but he had seemingly no gag reflex and his enthusiasm more than made up for his sloppiness. 

After awhile, Vegeta didn’t even mind being held against the wall and manhandled the way he was. It felt too good, and watching Kakarot repeatedly choke himself on his cock was better than any fantasy Vegeta had ever secretly entertained before. Kakarot’s face was flushed and his bangs damp with sweat, occasionally letting out deep little noises like he just couldn’t get enough, and all too soon it was too much and Vegeta was desperately pushing his head away. 

“Stop,” he gasped, and Kakarot pulled away and looked up at him, panting. He looked like a fucking mess and Vegeta had never wanted him more, taking a few deep breaths and adding, “Bed.”

Kakarot nodded, and in an inhumanly quick flash Vegeta found himself tossed down to his and Bulma’s bed. He growled and pulled Kakarot down to the mattress with him, finding little resistance as he quickly flipped them over and straddled the younger man. After ripping off the underwear that Kakarot still had on for some inexplicable reason, their lips crashed together again and Vegeta wondered why he’d fought this so hard - perhaps Kakarot wasn’t the only hopeless fool in the room. 

“Mmm, Geta,” Kakarot groaned into their kiss, thrusting up gently and making their cocks brush together. Vegeta broke away and looked down between them, taking a few seconds to line them up just right and grind down on Kakarot. They both groaned lowly, Kakarot saying, “ _ Kami _ , that feels so good.”

“Shut up,” Vegeta growled before kissing him silent, his head spinning from the friction and the kiss and the miles of skin to skin contact between them. He was a live wire, close to bursting already, and it only became more intense when Kakarot’s hands grasped his ass and started grinding him down harder. Vegeta gasped and broke the kiss, eyes shut and not noticing the tender, affectionate way that Kakarot gazed up at him as they moved together. 

The next thing Vegeta knew he was on his back and Kakarot was on top of him, hips moving desperately against his and kissing him like his life depended on it. When he broke for air, Kakarot kissed under Vegeta’s ear and confessed, “I’ve wanted you  _ so long _ , Vegeta.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened. Kakarot kissed down his throat and nipped at a sensitive spot, breathing hot against his flesh, “Never thought you’d want me, too.”

Vegeta grabbed a fistful of Kakarot’s hair and yanked him up to glare at him. “Of course I want you, you fucking idiot.”

Kakarot grinned, then gasped and closed his eyes. “M’not gonna last much longer.”

“Good,” Vegeta purred, utterly transfixed by the wanton, heated look on Kakarot’s face.  _ Even better than he’d imagined _ . “Come all over me, Kakarot.”

Kakarot’s eyes popped open, meeting Vegeta’s intense gaze, and he didn’t look away even as he came with a low, breathtaking moan that set off Vegeta’s own release. He felt Kakarot spurt between them, hot and wet and reaching both of their chests, and Vegeta couldn’t help but follow. He closed his eyes and tried to keep quiet but he couldn’t, gasping and groaning low as the waves crashed over him. 

When it was over, Vegeta’s head hit his pillow heavily and he breathed hard as if recovering from a particularly satisfying battle. Kakarot was half on him and half on the bed, panting against Vegeta’s shoulder, and Vegeta didn’t dare say a word as he enjoyed the haze of the afterglow - at least until he felt Kakarot shift against him and then noticed something warm and wet trailing up his chest. 

Vegeta opened his eyes and gaped at Kakarot as he licked off their combined mess from his chest. Kakarot caught his eye and just shrugged, muttering, “Tastes good.”

“Vulgar fool,” Vegeta muttered, though he didn’t look away and he also didn’t object when Kakarot slid up and kissed him with that dirty mouth. He sighed and kissed him back, knowing that resistance was futile and finding that he didn’t really mind it anyway. 

He’d resisted long enough. 

“Hey, Geta?” Kakarot asked after laying his head back on Vegeta’s shoulder. Vegeta grunted, and Kakarot added, “Can we do this again? Like… all the time?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes but smirked a little bit at the same time. 

_ Oh yes _ , he thought as he answered by shifting and laying a hungry kiss on Kakarot’s lips, they would certainly be doing this again.  _ All the time.  _

—

_ Two weeks later  _

Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed, sitting on Kakarot’s couch between Bulma and Kakarot himself. “All right, I’m here - now what does the blasted harpy want?”

The blasted harpy in question was standing before the three of them scowling, her own arms crossed as she glared viciously at all of them. “I’m standing right here, Vegeta.”

“Yes, I noticed,” he sneered, earning an elbow to his side from Bulma. 

“I’m sorry, Chi-Chi,” she sighed. “My husband is terminally rude, but he’s listening.”

“What’s all this about, Chi?” Goku asked nervously. “You look  _ really _ mad. Madder than usual.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Chi-Chi threw her arms out dramatically, “why  _ am _ I so mad? Could be a lot of reasons.”

“Oh, cut to the chase already,” Vegeta groaned. 

“Fine! You wanna cut to the chase, I’ll cut to the chase!”

Chi-Chi then whipped out a small plastic stick from her pocket and shoved it forward for all three pairs of eyes to see. 

Goku squinted in confusion. Vegeta went pale, and Bulma’s jaw hit the floor. 

“That’s right,” Chi-Chi fumed, pointing to Goku and Vegeta, “I’m pregnant, and I  _ guess _ you’re  _ both _ the father!”

Goku’s eyes widened with realization. Vegeta legitimately fainted and fell right off of the couch, and Bulma sat frozen and red-faced. 

Then, to everyone’s astonishment, Goku jumped up to his feet and exclaimed with a huge grin, “Holy crap!  _ This… is… awesome!!” _

“Oh my God,” Bulma sighed, facepalming. “This is gonna be so  _ weird _ .”

From the floor, Vegeta gave a semi-conscious groan and, for roughly the millionth time in his life, cursed the very concept of fusion. “ _ Goddammit, Gogeta. _ ”


End file.
